Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for controlling a fuel pump for a hybrid diesel vehicle; and particularly, to a technology for preventing unnecessary consumption of power charged in the battery of a vehicle by temporarily stopping the operation of a fuel pump in a driving mode when an engine is not required to be driven.
Description of Related Art
The operation procedure of a fuel pump mounted in a conventional diesel vehicle is as follows.
A fuel pump relay for running a fuel pump according to a pump control signal received by an ECU operates generally under the condition of ignition-on, cranking, or engine running, and occasionally, when it is determined whether or not the fuel pump is normally operated with an inspection device.
Meanwhile, a hybrid diesel vehicle, which has been recently developed and mass-produced, stops the operation of a fuel pump when the engine ignition is turned off, while the hybrid diesel vehicle is still maintained at an ignition-on state in an EV mode in which the vehicle travels only by a motor, thereby continuously operating the fuel pump.
That is to say, in spite of the fact that the hybrid diesel vehicle does not need to continuously and unnecessarily operate the fuel pump when traveling in the EV mode, the fuel pump operates while the hybrid diesel vehicle is traveling in the EV driving mode, so that power charged in a battery is unnecessarily consumed.
Accordingly, when the hybrid diesel vehicle travels in the EV mode, the engine is turned off, but the ignition-on state is still maintained, so that there is a problem in that the fuel pump continuously operates.
For this reason, the various aspects of the present invention are directed to providing a method and system for controlling a fuel pump for a hybrid diesel vehicle, which temporarily stops a fuel pump when a hybrid diesel vehicle travels in an EV mode, and prevents a delay in the operation of an engine and a shock of the vehicle due to sudden fuel supply by operating a fuel pump relay in advance to protect the fuel pump before shifting to an engine mode on the shifting from the EV mode to the engine mode.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.